<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cast Signing by kingofnowhereville</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256385">Cast Signing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingofnowhereville/pseuds/kingofnowhereville'>kingofnowhereville</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Commission work, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Post S3, Teens in love, billy is alive it doesnt matter i just wanted him to be, el breaks her foot, elmax - Freeform, hopper being alive matters a bit more, hopper is also alive, i have never written elmax before, max signing els cast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:36:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingofnowhereville/pseuds/kingofnowhereville</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>El breaks her foot playing soccer with the party so Max tries cheering her up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cast Signing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite July being an absolute shit show, everyone found a way to make the most of August. The Byers were able to stay in Hawkins thanks to their new roommates, the Hoppers who's house was destroyed in July. Joyce wasn't super happy about mostly relying on Hopper to pay the bills but the man was so in love with her, he didn't mind at all. Max has been in and out of the hospital, past the point of having to clarify she's family of the patient she's visiting.<br/>
El was out in public more these days. She can't go to the mall so she liked to hang out at the movies with Max. She was even trying to go to school in September. She spent a lot of time with Max. She actually found it funny how mad Mike got about how much time they spent together. At first Max would yell at him to leave her alone. Things had started to change with her and Max throughout July and August.<br/>
It wasn't anything heart wrenching really and El didn't think much of it. It wasn't a big deal to her when she and Max were laughing about falling off the bed, Max leaning over El. It wasn't a big deal when the laughter died down and they kissed, or when they agreed that it was nice so they went on a little date to the movies. Max thought it was a big deal though. She told El that they couldn't tell people about them, not even their friends. It kinda sucked. But apparently people don't like people "like them." Especially Max's step dad. It was confusing to her but El trusted Max.<br/>
El had never broke a bone before. She wasn't sure what she expected but she wasn't really expecting the crack her ankle made when she tripped and fell. She'd been in Mike's backyard kicking a soccer ball around with Mike, Lucas, Max, and Will. Dustin sat off to the side, despite El trying to convince him to play with them. She'd never played soccer before. She really liked it! The party wasn't really big on sports but they were just messing around.<br/>
Anyway. Lucas had kicked the ball to El and when she went to kick it to Max, she tripped on a rock and fell over. The crack her ankle made must've been loud because everyone came running to her. <br/>
"El! Are you okay?" Mike was the first one on the ground by her. <br/>
"Yes. It hurts, but I'm okay." She expected breaking a bone to hurt more than it had honestly. Maybe she just had a high pain tolerance. <br/>
"I can carry you to the car," Max smiled at her and held her arms out. "Mike go get your mom." <br/>
"What? No I'll carry her you can't carry her." Max was already picking El up. <br/>
"Do what I say dipshit." El watched the boys over Max's shoulder. She waved to them as they disappeared around the corner.  <br/>
<br/>
It didn't hurt much for the first hour at least. Then they got to the hospital and the doctor started poking at her. That's when her ankle started to kind of throb. She left the hospital in a wheelchair with a crutch and a cast over almost the entire lower half of her leg. If she had her powers she could've just..snapped it into place. But she didn't. Which sucked. She was pretty sure she knew why her powers were gone now and it was worth it, she'd just never been without them before. <br/>
Hopper said she had to stay in her bed for the weekend. Her first sort of normal month that summer and it's been ruined by a broken ankle. Will came in and kept her company the first day and Jonathan helped her put a movie in the VHS player hooked up to her little tv. One of the few things they managed to salvage from the destroyed cabin she had been living in with Hopper. <br/>
Saturday Max came to see her. They sat on El's bed with Max's radio, which she had brought with her, cranked near the door. <br/>
"I broke my arm once back in California." El's head was in Max's lap while Max played with her hair. <br/>
"How?" <br/>
"Fell off my board. I didn't see the rocks all over the sidewalk and I got launched forward and fell right on my arm." <br/>
"Woah!!" <br/>
"Yeah it sounds cool. All my friends at school signed my cast." <br/>
"What?" <br/>
"They wrote me little messages and doodles and their names! You should let me sign your cast, it's fun!" El sat up and nodded. "Where's your markers?" <br/>
"Will has markers." Max got up and ran out, coming back with a red sharpie. <br/>
"He said this would work better." She smiled and fell forward onto the bed. It made her stomach warm when she held her cast gently, uncapping the marker. "What do you think I should write? If I'm vague I could be romantic." She laughed and started writing her name, drawing little hearts around it. <br/>
"That would be nice." Max stopped, looking up at her again. She capped the marker and propped herself up to give El a kiss. <br/>
"How's your ankle feeling? While we're talking about it." <br/>
"Hurts." Max kissed her cheek. <br/>
"Would ice help?" El shook her head. <br/>
"Can you hold me?" <br/>
"Of course." Max sat up and pushed herself up against the headboard, pulling El into her arms. "The doctor said it would only hurt for a couple days right?" <br/>
"Yes." Max's name stood out on the white cast. El liked that she used "big letters." <br/>
They just kind of laid there for a while, El nodding off a little. She'd never had a girlfriend before Max. She was starting to think she might like it better than having a boyfriend. Max just knew how to make her feel nice in a way that Mike didn't. <br/>
She rubbed her eyes, turning her head to look at Max. Max was looking up at the ceiling where El had stuck glow in the dark stars. <br/>
"Hey." Max looked down with a smile and El stole a little kiss. She forgot for a second how much her ankle hurt.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope you like this!! I've never broken a bone if you couldn't tell lmao anyway. I actually really enjoyed writing this it was sweet.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>